


A Squid's Night Out

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Food, Plushies, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, a lil angst but its barely mentioned, horror games, just fluff, lesbian night out, marina and pearl are just mentioned but eh, night out, still valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: 8 has never really explored the city. With her new job at Grizzco's and trying to find a good place to settle down, she hasn't really found the time. 3 is determined to change that.





	A Squid's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in 45 minutes listening to Calamari Inkantation. have fun I guess
> 
> also are they called squidlings idk

Agent 3 was determined to show her friend and fellow agent, 8, a good time in the city. While 8 had only been in the city for a couple weeks, she didn’t really get the chance to go out much, considering her new job at Grizzco’s and the fact that she didn’t really have a good place to sleep, having to crash on 3’s couch for a few nights a week. (3 kept insisting it was fine, but 8 didn’t want to hear it. She would get her own place, even if it killed her, squiddamit! 3 did not like this line of reasoning.)

So, when 3 proposed this ‘night out’ to 8, 8 was a little skeptical.

“But, 3, I need to work!” 8 said, fiddling with her claws a little, “I can’t live on your couch forever!”

3 insisted, and 8 reluctantly complied. She could never say no to the smaller agent for long, anyways.

So, that’s how the squidling and the octoling found themselves in a street-market-slash-carnival in the evening. 8, while hesitant at first, was trying every free sample that was presented. 3 got her fair share of laughter at either the utter bliss or the stuck-out-tongue look of disgust. 

Eventually they moved onto the games that were there, 8 eager to try all of them. 3 insisted that the Ring Toss was rigged, but the squid running it just gave her a dirty look. 3 got the message, and pushed 8 to go to the next booth.

“3! 3!” 8 shouted, waving at the squidling, “Look, this is for you!”

She held up a little stuffed Zapfish (now with light-up eyes!), and handed it to 3.

“D-Do you like it?” 8 said, nervously clicking her claws together and averting her eyes, a small blush on her face, “I won it at the bottle-shooting games, because I figured, you know, since we’re agents and the gun would probably come easily so - “

“I love it,” 3 stated, but then flushed and backtracked, “I-I mean! It’s good! I like it! Thank you, 8!”

8 grinned, showing off her pearly-white fangs, and clapped her hands together in delight. Now that 3 got a good look at her, 8 looked… good in street clothes. It was a nice change from her usual uniform, which she still kept for her job at Grizzco’s.

“3?” 8 asked, stepping closer to the smaller agent, making her snap out of her daze, “What’re you staring at?”

3 realized she had been staring at 8 for a good fifteen seconds without saying anything, and flushed a slight pink. She sputtered a, “Nothing! I’m not looking at anything! C-Come on, let’s just go!”

She grabbed 8’s wrist and pulled her through the streets. 8 tried to keep up with the squid’s suddenly fast pace, and stumbled a few times, before they lost themselves in the throng of booths and crowds.

They decided not to get dinner, since they had eaten more than enough samples at the carnival. They ran into Marina and Pearl, who looked like they were having the night off as well. Not wanting to spoil their fun, 3 lead 8 away after the conversation turned awkward, which went unnoticed by the octoling. Soon, 3 found themselves back at her place, playing a horror game.

It was an old game, one that 3 had picked up from the used game shop a few months before. Bendy and the Ink Machine was it’s name, and 3 was beginning to regret playing it with her fellow agent, especially at night.

It had started out simple enough, a little ‘find the pieces’ game with an art style that neither 3 nor 8 had really ever seen before, albeit for different reasons. Little jump scares here and there kept them on their toes, but they always had a good laugh about it afterwards. But at the end of the first chapter, that’s when things really started heating up.

Once they had put the pieces on the pedestals and turned on the ink machine, they figured that they could just walk back to the exit, no harm done. However, something caught the edge of 8’s vision, and she pointed it out.

“Hey, what’s that?” 8 had asked, pointing to a boarded up door in the corner.

3 had squinted at it, and walked closer, “I don’t know, maybe - “

A monstrous hand, accompanied by a monster’s inky face, shot out of the cracks in the wood boards, and 8 screeched a swear word that 3 was sure 4 had taught her, and hid her face in 3’s shoulder. 3, more startled by 8’s cry of terror than the game, had to take a few seconds to realize what was going on. Once she did, she yelped and noped the fish fry out of there, semiconscious of the shivering octoling pressed flush against her body.

“Go, go, go, go…” 3 muttered, frantically holding the run button on her controller, before she flinched as the floorboards caved under her character, sending him into the darkness. The final cutscene rolled, and then she noticed that 8 had stopped shaking, and was now snoring slightly into her shoulder.

“Are you asleep?” 3 said, poking the other agent’s cheek. 8 whined and muttered, something, nuzzling her face into 3’s shoulder. The other agent flushed a daylily pink, before shutting the game down and muttering, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

8 whined and wrapped her arms around the smaller agent, who groaned slightly, but managed to wrestle free and stand. The octoling grumbled and laid down on the couch, curled up like a cat. 3 took a few moments to stare at the cute pose, before blushing and shaking her head.

She walked over to the closet to get blankets, picking out the largest one. She tiptoed back to the couch, before throwing the blanket over 8. She heard the agent give a noise of protest, before 3 peeled back the blanket and laid down next to 8. 8 somehow wiggled herself into her head being on 3’s chest, while her legs were tangled with hers.

3 flushed and muttered something about ‘stupid cuddly octolings’ before settling down herself, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, 8 was confused on how she wasn’t dead, because the last time she had tried that, she had gotten an earful of squidling traditions. Granted, she was in public at the time, if being in public was only the company of Marina and Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> agent 3 is a hopeless gay and 8 is an oblivious lesbian I will stand by this


End file.
